Taking a New Path
by whenxixamxqueen
Summary: After Ellie's mom relapses, Ellie moves in with Ashlely and her family. Since Craig is always around being Ashleys boyfriend, Ellie and Craig begin to bond and become friends. Maybe even more than that..Crellie!
1. Moring calls

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **The alarm clock seemed to get louder with each second. To avoid developing a headache from the ringing, I slammed the clock hard with my fist. It made a loud thud as it crashed onto my bedroom floor, so I knew I must of broken it. Satisfied with the new silence, I pulled the warm blankets tight around myself and let my eyes slowly close so I could drift back to sleep.

**Beeeeep.. Beeeep.. **I tilted my head up and to the side so I could see the ground. I guess hadn't broken it. "Damn clock," I mumbled as I whipped the blankets off me to the end of the bed. Instantly I found myself reaching down for the clock and throwing it up against the wall. It's not that I had anger issues or anything, I just needed my sleep. It was one of the only times I could let my guard down.

The clock slid down the wall to the floor, and I was positive I would not hear another sound out of it. The batteries got heaved across the floor from the hit, so unless the laws of physics were to change, I was good. Glancing away from the broken clock, I looked down at my bed. I could of tried to go back to sleep, but there was no chance of it actually happening.

Pulling my hair back and putting it up into a ponytail, I stood up and walked over towards my closet and grabbed the first thing in site. Normally, I'd put effort into my clothing choices, but since the clock thing this morning, I was in a bit of a bad mood. I had grabbed a black skirt and a red top, both of which I put on very quickly so I could head downstairs. I didn't know what time it was, I know I know, I shouldn't of broken the clock, but I had a feeling everyone else was already up. I brushed my teeth quickly as well, then followed the sound of voices into the kitchen.

At the kitchen table sat Ashley, Toby, and Toby's father. Ashley's mother was standing by the stove cooking something or another. Ashley's mom was an amazing cook. She was also an amazing homework helper, and all those other things that a mom was supposed to be good at. My mom, on the other hand, wasn't good with those things. I love my mom and all, don't get me wrong, but, she could barely take care of herself, let alone me. At least she knew what would be best for me though. Once she started relapsing, she decided it would be best if I stayed with Ashley. At first I was reluctant. Maybe if I wouldn't have stayed with Sean the first time she went through all this, she wouldn't need to go through it all again. But, should of and would of mean nothing. They're useless words. Eventually I agreed to living with the Kerwins until she got better and here I am 6 months later. Still here.

"Hey El," Ashley said to me with a smile, throwing the stack of magazines that were piled up on the seat next to her to the floor. She always looked perfect, even in the morning, and today was no exception. No strand of hair was out of place, her makeup was flawless and her clothing matched perfectly. I couldn't help but glance over myself before sitting down. My clothing looked good, but that definitely had to be luck or something, because the rest of me was an absolute mess. My hair was all over the place, and I hadn't even touched my makeup yet. I always felt so ugly without my make up on. Clearing my throat, I pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Excited about the trip?" Ashley's mom asked me as she walked towards me with a plate of pancakes and a orange juice carton. "Eat until you're full. We won't be eating lunch until late." She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed me a glass, setting it down on the table.

"Very," I said giving her a small smile. I really wasn't. We were going to spend the weekend up at a cabin 3 hours away in the middle of nowhere, where there was absolutely nothing to do. Sure, Ashley and I would find something to do, but it'll be hard to do that for 3 whole days. I gave Ashley a small smile as well, then ate my breakfast.

After breakfast was over, everyone was rushing around the house packing. I threw some clothes in my backpack along with some black eyeliner and my cd case. That was really all I needed. Within five minutes I was done packing, so I tossed my bag in the pile and sat down on the couch to watch the music video channel.

"Please Mom!" I could hear Ashley begging from the other room. I wasn't sure what it was about, but knowing Ashley, she was going to get her way. Ashley could be a drama queen sometimes, which also meant she knew how to get her way with anyone. For the course of the next ten minutes, I could hear Ashley pleading. Within another minute, her mother said, "Fine." I could see Ashley hugging her, and then running in my direction.

"Guess what," she said as she plopped down on the couch next to me. She seemed pretty excited. It was probably a small thing anyways, but I figured I'd just go along with it anyway.

"Your parents have decided to sell Toby to the circus?" I said playfully with a grin. I grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off so I could give Ashley my full attention.

"I wish," she said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "Craig's going to come with us!" she said, her smiling growing with each second. "My mom decided it would be aright as long as he slept in Toby's room."

"That's great Ash," I said, attempting to make it as sincere as I could. I followed it with a smile, and it must of looked convincing, because she ran up to her bedroom with the phone to call him. A small sigh escaped my lips. Craig was great and all, but whenever he's around, Ashley gives him all her attention. I'm not mad at her for it, after all that's how it works, but a whole weekend with them being all lovey dovey? In the middle of the woods non the less. It didn't sound too great yet.

Within twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. Since everyone was still in packing hysteria, I stood up and answered it. As expected, when the glass door swung open, there stood Craig Manning.

"Hey Ellie," he said to me as he flashed me a smile. Before I had time to respond, he walked in and threw his luggage in the pile beside mine and sat down on the couch.

Something about him seemed different. I had seen Craig a million times before, so it surprised me. His smile seemed to light up the room and he looked perfect. "Hi Craig," I said, smiling back as I shut the door and sat down beside him on the couch. He smelled good too.. I looked across the room into the mirror and it occurred to be how I terrible looked. Turning to him I laughed slightly, "I look like such a mess right now."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head in disagreement. " You look perfect." A smile appeared on his lips.

Damn smile of his. It got to me every time. I rolled my eyes, "Oh of course I do." Quickly I let down my hair to cover my blushing cheeks.

Ashley's mom walked into the room with her purse swung over her shoulder, and Ashley was right behind her. Assuming it was time to go, I stood up, and Craig did soon after. Only then did I catch the glimpse on Ashley's face. She didn't look too happy. "You two can sit back down," Ashley's mom said smiling at us. Ashley's own lips had more of a pout than a smile. " We need to run over to Toby's grandmothers for a bit. She just got home from the hospital. I'd offer to bring you but, meeting new people wouldn't be the best thing for her and-"

"That's fine," Craig said, interrupting her. A polite smile appeared. "We don't mind waiting."

I gave Craig an confused look. I didn't mind, but I was surprised he didn't as well. Ashley obviously did mind. She was still sulking. Craig always jumped at the opportunity to be with her, and once they were together it took more than the forces of the earth to pull them apart.

"Alright. Thanks for understanding kids," she said appreciatively as she headed out the door to the car which Toby and his father were already sitting in.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley said as she walked towards Craig, putting an emphasis on so. She leant down and gave him a small kiss on the lips before running out the door to the car.

Once the car had turned away, Craig turned to me. There I was, alone with him. After my realization earlier of how I felt about him, or was starting to feel, it seemed a bit awkward. "So, Miss Nash, what was that look for?" he said to me tilting his head to the side a little.

I blushed again. Look? What look? Was I staring. That'd be awful. Assuming he meant the look I gave him about not minding staying, I began to speak. "I was just surprised." I looked over to a picture of Ashley on the table then back over to him. "You and Ashley are always all over each other. I'm surprised you didn't fight to go."

"And miss some alone time with you?" he said with a smirk. He leaned back a bit and put his feet up onto the table. "Never."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he trying some sort of mind games? Or was I just over analyzing it all. Which ever it was, he was pretty good at it. "I see.." I swallowed a lump in my throat, and rested my head in the palm of one of my hands. "Any reason?"

"Maybe," he answered, a small laugh following. Sooner than I could notice, his hand reached across the couch and entwined with mine. I knew I should of pulled away, but I didn't. With all my heart, I didn't want to.

I glanced down at our hands clasped together, then up to him. His smile seemed even more perfect. I was speechless.


	2. Falling For You Literaly

Craig and I sat in silence, our hands still clasped together, for at least twenty minutes. I tried to think of something to say, but I wasn't really sure what to say. For all I knew, it could have been nothing. Maybe I looked sick or something. I definitely looked like a mess. As much as I didn't want to let go, I knew I had to, since Ashley and her family would be home any minute. I looked over to him, and loosened my grip as I spoke, "I think I'm going to go fix my hair and my make-up."

He nodded, and loosened his grip as well. "Alright, Ill be here still when you're done." He smiled at me, then turned on the TV in search of music videos.

I blushed a bit, then hurried off to the bathroom. After five minutes, I had applied my mascara, lined my eyes with thick black eyeliner, and put on a gloss over my lips. I looked up at the mirror to make sure everything looked right. I turned my head left, then right, then left. "As good as I'll ever look," I said to my reflection in the mirror. In the distance, I could hear the TV turn up louder. Craig must have found a video he liked. I shook my head slightly and laughed. That's Craig for you. I glanced back at the mirror and frowned. "No," I said to my reflection, "you can't like him. You just can't, no matter how much you want to." I shook my head. It was useless. Nothing in the world could make me not like him. I flipped the lightswitch, opened the door, and retreated back to the living room. No sign of Ashley or her family. Just Craig and I.

"You just missed an awesome Death Cab for Cutie video El," He said as he looked over to me.

El. He's never called me that before. My friends call me El all time, but, when he says it, it feels so special. "I take it that's why you blasted the TV," I said with a smirk as I walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. He had one hand on the remote, so I doubted he'd reach for my hand again.

Outside, you could hear car doors open, followed by running footsteps. The door swung open and Ash walked inside the house. "Sorry that took forever," she said with a frustrated look on her face. She walked towards the couch and the look turned into a big smile as she sat down on Craig's lap. She began to kiss him, getting more intense with each second.

I felt my stomach turn upside down. _Please come inside the damn house guys._ I sighed discreetly. The vacation hadn't even started yet, and it's already been terrible. Minus Craig holding my hand. Even if it meant nothing, it made me happy.

"Ashley!" Ashley's mom didn't have a very pleasant look on her face. "I hope you don't plan on doing this the entire trip." She shook her head. "And what about poor Ellie? Do you just expect her to sit around and do nothing?"

Ashley slid off of Craig's lap and sat on the cushion beside him. "Sorry El," she said with a small smile. She looked over at her mom, "Happy?" Her mom left, and she looked back over to me. "She doesn't understand that you don't mind, since you know Craig and I are meant to be. Right?"

The nauseous feeling came back, "Yeah, totally." I nodded, and then she looked away and rested her head on Craig's chest. I felt like I was going to cry. I wanted to be close to Craig, and have him wrap his arms around me. I looked down, then back up, and noticed his eyes on me. His beautiful eyes.

He stroked Ashley's brown hair gently, then looked in my direction and mouthed the words 'We'll talk later' to me.

I nodded slowly. My heart began to race. I didn't know why he wanted tot o talk to me. What if it was to say he didn't like me? Or what if it was to say he did? I was starting to give myself a headache.

Ashley's mother reappeared with Jeff and Toby behind her. "Time to go kids!" She said cheerfully. Her eyes drifted to the luggage pile below her. It was very big. "Lets try to bring it all out in one trip."

Craig, Ashley, and I stood up and headed over to the luggage. Ashley's mom, Toby, and Jeff had already got most of the stuff. Ashley had run upstairs to find her hair straightner. There were two or suitcases left and my backpack. Craig, who was holding the other two suitcases, picked up my backpack as I lent down to get it. "I can carry that," I said looking over to him.

"Nah, I got it," he said looking back over to me. "Can you just open the doors and stuff for me." He motioned to the door with his head.

"Sure," I said nodding, then walking towards the door. I pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. "It's stuck I think," I said looking over to him.

He pulled on it, and it still didn't move, "Damn door, he said, pulling harder.

I looked over to the door and noticed the lock. "Oh!" I said, then unlocked the door. Within seconds, we were both on the floor, everything fallen out of my backpack and one of the suitcases. Our legs got caught on each other's, and Craig had one of Ashley's pink shirts on his head. "Real attractive Mr. Manning," I said with a wink, then took the shirt off his head and placed it back in Ashley's suitcase.

"Last I heard real men wear pink," he replied with a grin, then sat up and helped me put the things away.

I quickly moved my legs away from his when a heard a door upstairs open, and shoved my clothes into my backpack and Ashley's clothes into hers.

She appeared at the top of the stairs and gave us a weird look. "What are you guys doing?"

Craig and I both laughed. "Your boyfriend here isn't too smart when it comes to door with locks." I glanced over at him and jokingly shook my head in disappointment.

"Shut up," he said, playfully pushing me. He looked up at Ashley, "It's her fault for unlocking the door when I pulling on it so hard."

Ashley smiled slightly, "Okay. Well, I'll let you guys finish this, and I'll meet you outside." She lent down and kissed the top of Craig's head and closed the door behind her.

"She looks a little mad," I said to Craig as I zipped up my backpack and then tried to neaten Ashley's suitcase a bit.

"She definitely is," he said nodding. He stood up, and picked up the one suitcase that hadn't opened and the one that I had just zipped.

I stood up as well, and swung my backpack over my shoulder. It'd only upset Ashley more if he were carrying it. "But, she doesn't have any reason to be upset." I looked up at him, then paused. "Right?"

He dropped the luggage and took a step closer to me. He looked down at me, and our faces were only a few inches apart. "Do you want her to," he asked me. I could feel his warm breath.

I looked down. Craig just asked me if I wanted to be with him. I think. I hope so..

He tilted my head up, and lent in close. His lips delicately touched mine, but only for a second. He pulled away, then grabbed the luggage and headed outside. But before he was outside, he turned around and whispered, "I do."


End file.
